Sunrise
by screwskrup
Summary: SHDL 2017


Sunrise by Screwskrup

Plot by Akayuki Ai

For speacial event SHDL2017.

Sasuhina©Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: slice of life.

Warning: fic ini penuh dengan ketidaksempurnaan EBI.

Ok.

Enjoy it.

.

.

.

Sunrise~ sunrise~

Looks like morning in your eyes~

But the clocks held 09:15 for hours~

Sunrise~ sunrise~

Dari sekian banyak bisikan yang mengganggunya, Sasuke sangat menyukai kehadiran suara ini di pikirannya. Alunan suaranya lembut dan tidak menuntut. Sasuke bisa membayangkan bahwa pemilik suaranya adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Tatapan matanya teduh, berkulit cerah tapi tak pucat. Dia punya senyuman yang indah, tidak ada kilat kemarahan pada matanya.

Tapi suara ini tak selalu datang untuk menenangkannya. Suara itu seringkali terpadam oleh teriakan laki-laki tua yang memaksanya untuk memotong nadi dan gertakan perempuan dengan suara cempreng yang memintanya untuk menghentikan semua aktivitasnya, berlari ke jendela, melompat. Ada banyak laki suara lain. Yang mengejek wajahnya yang menurut mereka sangat standar, ada yang memakinya dan menyuruhnya untuk mencuri, berlari ke tengah jalan raya, membiarkan diri ditabrak kenderaan, dan sekarang, ada yang menertawainya lantaran terkurung dalam ruangan 4x4 meter, bernuansa putih, dingin dan seakan mencengkam setiap sendi Sasuke.

Sasuke lelah dengan semua bisikan dan teriakan yang mendominasi ruang pikirannya. Semua yang ia lakukan salah, bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat bergerak seinci pun, mereka semua akan sekonyong-konyong menyergap seakan-akan hendak mengadilinya lalu menghukum dengan cibiran.

Self harm, hal itu sering dilakukan Sasuke saat urat-urat kepalanya nyaris putus. Dia akan menjerit sekuatnya. Mencederai diri sendiri dan tak jarang mencelakai siapa pun yang berani mendekat.

Sunrise~ sunrise~

Looks like morning in your eyes~

Kadang, alunan merdu itu datang lagi.

Sasuke kembali tenang. Bibirnya melukiskan senyum, kadang tertawa, dia menutup mata, menghayati, tapi... tidak pernah bertahan lama.

Lalu suatu hari, Sasuke bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hinata. Perempuan itu datang dan beraroma lembut, tubuh tidak ramping dan tidak gemuk, kulitnya seputih susu, hidungnya mancung dan dia punya tatapan yang ikhlas. Dia akan membawa steteskop dan sebuah nota dan pen ke mana pun dia pergi. Hinata tidak banyak bicara seperti suster lainnya. Namun saat Sasuke telah tenggelam dalam kenyamanan bersama Perempuan bermahkota indigo itu, cerita demi cerita mengalir. Kadang, Sasuke mendapati dirinya menanti-nanti kehadiran perempuan itu. Baginya, Hinata itu adalah perawat paling baik di antara perawat lainnya. Hinata tidak pernah menyuntiknya apalagi memaksa Sasuke makan obat. Perempuan itu akan membujuknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke bisa mengalahkan iblis-iblis yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Pagi ini, Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang putihnya, dia segera membersihkan, merapikan rambutnya yang kini telah memanjang sebahu, poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dia menyikat gigi dengan telaten. Menghabiskan sarapan yang rasanya hambar. Lalu dia mondar-mandir dengan penuh kegugupan, suara iblis pengganggu menggema lagi dalam volume kecil.

'Sasuke bodoh, kau sedang menunggu siapa? Kau tahu bahwa mereka semua membencimu.'

'Ckk! Pasti perempuan itu bukan?'

'Kalau dia datang nanti, bunuh dia.'

Semakin lama, volumenya semakin besar. Memenuhi ruang pendengarannya.

'Ambil sprei itu, ikatkan pada kipas di langit-langit, ayolah, kau pasti bisa melakukan, ini. Naiklah ke kursi, masukkan kepalamu. Tendang kursi itu.'

'Mikoto akan sangat bangga jika kau bisa membunuh seseorang.'

'Pecahkan jendela itu, lalu gunakan kacanya untuk membungkam perempuan sialan itu. Sayat lehernya, hancurkan wajahnya dengan pecahan kaca.'

'Anak haram, kau anak haram tak pantas hidup.'

'Jangan! Jangan membuat dirimu menderita lagi dengan semua ini. Keluarlah. Bunuh mereka semua. Bodoh! Kau tak berguna.!'

4 butir obat di meja ditelannya sekaligus, Sasuke menegak air putih sampai sisa-sisa menetes membasahi lantai. Lalu dia berdiam di pojokan dengan putus asa. Memekap telinga, walau itu sia-sia. Beberapa menit terasa beberapa jam. Lambat laun, obat yang telah melewati kerongkongannya perlahan-lahan meredakan tekanan yang membelenggunya. Suara menyeram itu memudar.

Sasuke merenung ke arah pintu, berulangkali. Hinata memang tidak datang.

Dengan penuh kepasrahan, Sasuke menghempaskan punggung ke ranjang. Menatap langit-langit. Kadang, putih, sepi, menyesakkan lalu ia bersenandung pelan. Menghayati dan membayangkan wajah Hinata.

"Lagu yang indah,"

Sasuke terkesiap dan bangkit seketika saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Sasuke," kini ia melihat Hinata sedang mempendek jarak diantar mereka tanpa ragu.

"Kau lambat." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Maafkan aku ya, Sasuke, aku harus rapat dengan dokterku dan teman-teman suster. Makanya aku lambat, kau sudah makan?"

Memuncungkan mulut, Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Tapi dia enggan mempertemukan matanya dengan iris keunguan Hinata.

"Ada apa? Sasuke? Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Sasuke... Kenapa kau berkeringat? Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, kau bisa bilang padaku atau, kau ingin bersendirian dulu? Kalau begitu kutinggal sebentar,"

Kalimat Hinata membuat Sasuke membelalakkan mata, dia melihat Hinata yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya. Emosinya mendadak kalut, alih-alih membiarkan Hinata pergi, secepat kilat, Sasuke menahan pergelangan Hinata dalam genggamannya. Sangat erat sampai Hinata merasa kesakitan namun Hinata tak mengaduh, dia tahu bahwa ini adalah tanda bahwa Sasuke sedang membutuhkanya.

"Aku... Aku... Kangen," gumamnya tanpa menatap perempuan itu. Lantas, sirat kelegaan menyerlah pada wajah Hinata.

"Aku juga," Balas Hinata, perlahan tangannya terangkat meraih pipi kanan Sasuke. Aroma parfum yang menenangkan meninggalkan jejak di memori pemuda kurus kering itu.

"Aku, takut... Mereka bilang, semua orang benci padaku."

"Sasuke, dengarlah. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Percayalah."

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Hinata telah melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Sasuke melalui satu pelukan perlahan. Ketika Hinata berpikir bahwa dia telah meraih kembali kepercayaan Sasuke. Dia mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke. Lalu dia mencatat pada kertas putih berisi tulisan-tulisan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke, Sasuke mendengar mulut mengil Hinata menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? kau bilang apa saat menulis?"

Tanya Sasuke penuh kecurigaan nadanya menuntut. Kondisi mentalnya sering membuatnya berpikir negatif. Itu semua tak lepas dari kata-kata menjatuhkan yang dari iblis-iblis yang tiap hari menghantui Sasuke. Dengan yakin, perempuan itu membalas dengan senyuman lembut.

"Aku penasaran dengan lagu yang kau nyanyikan barusan. Itu yang katakan barusan."

Seketika perasaan Sasuke seakan terlambung. Dia benar bukan? Dia tahu kalau Hinata tidak seperti yang mereka tuduhkan. Buktinya Hinata menyukai apa yang ia nyanyikan.

"Sebuah lagu."

"Owh... Siapa yang menyanyikan lagu itu?"

"Aku... aku... tak tahu..."

"Aku mengerti." tanggap Hinata.

"Apa kau menyukai lagu itu?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau menyanyikannya? Untukku?"

Permintaan itu membuat wajah Sasuke sarat akan cahaya kegembiraan.

Lalu dia pun bernyanyi.

.

.

.

"Dok, pasien bernama Sasuke Uchiha cukup menampakkan perkembangan yang positif. Beliau semakin bersemangat, dan kemarin, saat keluarga menjenguk, Sasuke sudah mulai terbuka dan tak keberatan berativitas bersama mereka." tutur Hinata pada pria berjubah putih yang sedang membelakangi meja berpelitur coklat di depannya. Satu-satunya dokter psikiatri di Biei, Dokter yang berwajah orientai itu mendengarkannya sembari mencoret-coret sesuatu pada buku di meja; yang berisi tentang laporan-laporan kesehatan beberapa pasien jiwa yang belum menampakkan perkembangan, rambut abu-abunya menanjak gravitasi kadang tergoyah disapa angin.

"Bagus, teruskan obsevasinya, dan kirimkan laporannya padaku seperti biasa, aku akan ke luar kota untuk beberapa minggu," ujar dokter bernama Kakashi itu.

"Tapi, dokter, aku..." Hinata mencoba menyela.

"Aku percaya padamu, lagipula, di antara banyak perawat dan dokter di rumah sakit ini hanya kau yang bisa menenangkan Sasuke. Hinata-san, aku tahu kau bisa. Kau satu-satunya."

Hinata merasa tersanjung sekaligus keberatan, bagaimana tidak, dokter Kakashi telah mengamanahkan Sasuke kepadanya sementara dirinya tidak mempunyai kualifikasi yang layak; Hinata hanya seorang sukarelawan yang terjun dalam bidang ini karena tugas dari kampus, pulihnya Sasuke saat ini pun efek risperidone dan hexymer yang dikonsumsi Sasuke setiap hari. Ini hanya kebetulan. Terlepas dari semua pemikiran Hinata tentang kebetulan itu, sebagian dirinya saat ini turut berdebat, bahwa meski risperidone dan hexymer telab menjalankan perannya, kenapa terkadang Sasuke maih lagi menyakiti dirinya sendiri? Kadang-kadang terisak seakan-akan kesunyian itu akan memakannya. Dari semua hal itu, akhirnya Hinata memahami bahwa, Sasuke memang membutuhkan teman, dalam artian membutuhkan dirinya. Bukan Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke, dan bukan Itachi, kakaknya.

Dokter bermata malas itu kini telah betanjak dari, bermaksud hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dokter Kakashi, anda tidak menjenguk pasien Sasuke dulu?"

"Ah, tidak usah, aku sudah meminta Dokter Sai untuk menggantikanku sementara, kalau ada apa-apa yang perlu kau tanyakan padanya, lagipula aku percaya denganmu. Oh ya, segera kabarkan kalau pasien mengamuk ya." kata dokter Kakashi yang kini telah menyangking briefcasenya.

"Hai, aku akan berusaha."

Dokter itu beredar dari ruangan dan menyisakan Hinata yang kini sedang memeluk file laporan pasien pada dadanya. Pikirannya pun melayang pada pemuda bermata jelaga itu. Semalam Sasuke beria-ria ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padanya. Ya, dia harus ke sana sekarang.

Kamar bernuansa putih itu, hari ini tampak sangat rapi. Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang menelungkupkan bagian atas tubuhnya ke meja belajar. Di samping Sasuke ada sebuah buku sketsa. Hinata yang membawakannya bersama peralatan menggambar. Spidol dan crayon. Tentunya atas pemintaan Sasuke kemarin. Saat itu, pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu mengoceh bahwa dia telah bertemu dengan Kami-sama. Sasuke berkata bahwa Kami-sama itu terkadang datang dalam bentuk seorang perempuan, mengenakan kimono, wajahnya putih seperti kapur.

Kami-Sama akan menertawainya, dan berbisik di telinganya bahwa, semua yang terjadi pada Sasuke tak lain lantaran karma karena Sasuke pernah membunuh seekor lalat di meja makan. Padahal seingat Sasuke lalat itu memang bersalah, lalat itu terbang berputar di sekitar kepalanya, Sasuke mengingat bagaimana berisiknya suara lalat hinggap di rambutnya, suara yang nyaring, menggema dan kontinu yang kemudiannya membuat Sasuke ketakutan, si lalat lalu hinggap pada daging bakar bikinan Mikoto yang menggiurkan. Tatkala Sasuke mengamati serangga itu, serangga itu menoleh padanya, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek, seolah-olah Sasuke seorang gembel yang sedang mengemis untuk bisa mendapat jatah daging bakar. Dan ternyata benar, lalat itu kemudian benar-benar mengejeknya. Makanya, daging bikinan Mikoto hancur mumur, berbaur dengan pecahan piring dengan rasa tajam. Sasuke menghabisi lalat itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

Kami-Sama tidak hanya datang dalam bentuk wanita ber-kimono, namun kadang dalam sosok pria dengan tubuh kering kerontang yang diselimuti dengan jubah siluman transparan, ketakutan mengikat jalur napasnya. Sasuke kemudian dituturi oleh Kami-sama supaya menjadi orang yang baik, tidak berkelahi, tidak korupsi, tapi Sasuke dibolehkan untuk memperkosa gadis-gadis. Membuat mereka bunting lalu menamai bayi-bayi itu dengan nama kelam. Sasuke tidak mau. Dia sudah punya gadis pilihannya, dan dia akan melamar gadis itu dengan romantis. Nalarnya berkerja keras memberitahu bahwa hal itu berdosa, Kami-Sama seharusnya tidak memutuskan hal menjijikkan seperti ini sesuka hati.

Sasuke dengan penuh perjuangan, mengadukan ia lihat kepada Hinata. Lalu ide itu pun mendadak muncul tanpa sengaja; Hinata meminta Sasuke menggambar apa pun yang ia lihat, entah itu cicak, tikus, gunung, mata atau kaki, kadang-kadang lantai tiba-tiba punya mata dan lidah. Niatnya, hanya ingin Sasuke merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak sendiri. Bahwa, Hinata ingin ikut merasakan semua perasaan depresi Sasuke selama ini.

"Sasuke?" kini Hinata telah berjongkok di samping Sasuke. Jemari kanannya berpegangan pada meja. Lalu dia menemukan wajah innocent itu. Rasanya tidak tega untuk menggugah. Namun, pemuda tampan itu menggeliat, kelopaknya setengah terbuka dan kemudian jadi benar-benar terbuka.

"Hinata..." gumamnya. Dia menguap, merenggangkan tubuh sampai tulangnya berbunyi patah-patah.

"Hai," balas Hinata. Dia melihat Sasuke menyilak kulit buku sketsa cepat-cepat.

"Aku sudah menggambar untukmu, lihatlah,"

Di halaman pertama, ada sebuah lukisan berupa seekor lalat. Lalat itu tampak tak berdaya. Sayap-sayapnya layu dan sobek, ternyata itulah lalat yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf padanya. Tapi dia tak pernah berhenti mengejekku, aku tak tahu, semua yang kulakukan tak pernah benar, lalat ini banyak maunya. Tiap kali aku mengikuti kata-kata dia selalu mengkritikku, katanya aku hanya menginginkan perhatian Ibu, dia menuduhku tak ikhlas berteman dengannya. Aku... Lalu... Aku mendengar saran dari WC, untuk membunuhnya." tutur Sasuke tanpa aling-aling. Sejenak Hinata tertegun. Kening menyatu saat telinganya menangkap perkataan 'WC.

"WC?"

"Ya, WC."

Halaman tersilak lagi, membawa Hinata ke sebuah gambar seekor kecoak berkepala aneh.

"Ini namanya Wc."

"Water Closet?" kata Hinata menahan nada terkejutnya.

"Iya, water closet. Memang nama yang aneh. Tapi dia sendiri yang mengeyel agar aku memanggilnya dengan namanya itu."

Semuanya kegilaan Sasuke memang masuk akal juga, pikir Hinata. Kecoak itu memang punya kepala berbentuk WC. Bisa bicara dan menghasut.

Gambaran-gambaran lain juga punya cerita sendiri. Yang kemudian membawa Hinata dan Sasuke seakan terbenam dalam film fantasi, berpetualang . Percakapan mereka pun berlangsung sampai seharian. Sampai Sasuke lelah dan lapar.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" kata Hinata, telunjuknya mengarah pada sketsa wanita cantik berambut ikal.

"Dia sunrise."

"Sunrise?"

"Dia seseorang yang kubayangkan menyanyi untukku."

Sayap tipis keraguan dan kecemburuan tiba-tiba terbang menembus dada Hinata. Dia tahu, selain dirinya, ada suara merdu entah milik siapa yang telah sekian lama menenangkan Sasuke. Dan kini Sasuke menggambar sangat detail, nyaris realistik. Hinata bertanya, berapa kali dalam sehari perempuan itu mengunjungi Sasuke. Sasuke membalas dengan gelengan.

"Tidak seperti WC dan lalat yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dia pernah datang, dia satu-satu orang yang hanya bisa kubayangkan."

Dan Hinata pun mulai mengerti. Rasa lega menyeruak. Perempuan dalam sketsa itu hanya impian terdalam dari jiwa Sasuke yang kesunyian. Hinata berjanji, setelah ini dia akan menjadi orang yang mengisi ruang-ruang kelam yang tersisa di sana.

Seminggu telah berlalu, tembok kamar Sasuke dipenuhi oleh lukisannya, Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata sangat menyukai karyanya. Makanya dia tak berhenti menggambar, setiap gambarannya selalu membuat bibir gadis itu melengkung. Bibir yang merah, kadang basah. Sasuke kini sedang duduk di bangku taman. Dia sedang menyelesaikan gambar sebuah bibir, lalu hidung, mata dan terakhir membingkai wajah itu dengan garis bujur sirih lalu menyempurnakannya rambut sebahu dan berponi. selesai.

Sasuke mengelus hasil lukisannya. Terutama di bagian bibir yang Sasuke buat sedikit terbuka. Dia mengingat bagaimana terkagum-kagumnya Hinata saat melihat lukisannya kemarin. Dan saat ini entah kenapa bibir itu terlihat sangat menawan. Sasuke memicing, membayangkan betapa lembutnya bibir itu andai disentuh, lambat-laun dia juga membayangkan bahwa dia sedang mengecup bibir milik Hinata. Ah, Sasuke menyukainya. tidak, tidak. Dia mencintainya.

'Sadarlah, Bocah bodoh!' suara pria tua tiba-tiba menggertaknya.

'Baru kenal sudah berani menyukai orang, mana ada perempuan yang akan menyukaimu!' kata-kata kejam itu datang dari suara wanita yang terdengar serak.

'Robek! robek kertas itu! makan!' perintah suara laki-laki berat dan menuntut.

'Patahkan spidolnya. Tusukkan ia pada matamu! apa kau buta! Apa kau pikir, dia mau denganmu?' bisikan ini terdengar paling kuat.

'Lihatlah dirimu, udah lusuh dan jelek, kau pikir bisa maju walau hanya selangkah,' ejek satu suara paling cempreng mirip gadis anime.

'Kau yakin dia tulus?' pertanyaan ini terkesan datar.

'Jangan terlalu yakin, dia bisa saja meninggalkanmu nanti, ada jutaan pemuda tampan mapan dan waras di luar sana.' dia menyambung sinis.

Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, Sasuke telah menuruti perintah dokter dan mengonsumsi obat. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa 'mereka' enggan pergi.

Tangan Sasuke gemetar, mata spidolnya tak sengaja mencoreng sketsa Hinata. Rasanya menyesakkan, dia hendak menangkup kuping. Sketsa terhempas di atas rerumputan.

'Kau lihat bukan? Gedung yang ada di sana, Pergi. Dan naiklah!' pinta suara yang mirip nenek tua itu. Nadanya terdengar kalem. Sasuke terengah-engah dalam kepanikan, menengok ke sekeliling, mereka; orang dengan seragam hijau dan putih menatapnya, mengitimidasi, mereka mengawasi Sasuke dengan penuh kecurigaan. Sasuke merasa mata mereka melotot, merah, berdarah-darah. Sebentar lagi mereka akan membunuh Sasuke.

'Bagus. Cepatlah, anak sialan! Kau lamban melebihi siput berlendir yang menjijikan.'

Meski tidak mau, Sasuke telah berusaha untuk tidak mengikut permintaan itu, namun tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Dia berlari ke gedung utama. Melewati tangga, menerobos suster dan dokter yang sedang berjalan di koridor. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak.

"Ada pasien mengamuk!"

Sigap. Petugas medis mengejarnya namun Sasuke lebih cepat dari yang mereka perkirakan.

'Ya. Bagus! Loncatlah pecundang!' ucapan nenek tua terkesan keras.

Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri di atap menggigil. Berharap kakinya tak membuat satu langkah pun menuju ujung atap. Angin yang terasa lebih kencang di sini membuat dada Sasuke sesak. Rahangnya mengetat.

"Aku tak mau! Aku tak mau!" pekik Sasuke.

'Dengar Uchiha bodoh. Hanya dengan ini penderitaanmu akan berakhir. Perempuan pelacur itu akan menyesali kepergianmu. Dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya!'

"Aku tak mau! Pergi! Kalian semua pergi!"

Mata Sasuke telah basah.

'Bangsat, Bocah tengik gila, kau takut, kan. Ya. Kau penakut!'

Sasuke makin tenggelam dalam rongga-rongga ketakutan. Tapi dia tetap melangkah walau berat.

'Kau lihat, cara mereka memandangmu. Mereka memandangmu dengan pandangan jijik. Kau sadar? kau begitu menjijikkan . Ayo meludahlah. Jilat ludahmu di tanah'

Iblis-iblis itu selalu benar, ya mereka selalu benar. Tapi mereka tidak nyata. Sasuke gencar berjuang untuk berhenti mengikuti suara itu. Dia sedang berperang.

'Dasar anak pelacur binal.'

Dekahan mereka bergema, beresonasi, membuat kepala Sasuke hendak pecah. Sasuke berlari ke pinggir gedung.

Petugas medis telah berada di belakangnya. Tak berani hendak mendekat, tentunya takut akan ancaman Sasuke yang akan terjun gedung andai mereka mendekat. Dokter pun berusaha membujuk dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

Sunrise~ sunrise~

Looks like morning in your eyes~

But the clock held 9:15 for hours~

Terkesima. Sasuke mematung.

Suara ini sudah lama tidak datang menyapanya.

"Sasuke!"

Atensinya telah teralih pada seseorang yang menerobos orang-orang.

"Sasuke! Hentikan Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak bergerak seinci pun. Dan tahu-tahu saja, tubuhnya menghangat, dadanya sempit, basah. Mereka terduduk. Pelukan makin erat.

"Jangan... Jangan melakukan ini lagi Sasuke, Kau membuatku sangat khawatir."

"Hinata... Hinata..."

Tik

Setitik air jatuh dari langit, membasahi hidung Sasuke. Sementara Hinata masih memeluk tubuhnya, terisak di sana sampai dadanya basah. Tapi Sasuke masih menatap kosong lantai beton yang kini berpola titik-titik basah. Sasuke memandang langit. Oh, rupanya kelam, gelap, awan itu seakan marah. Siap memuntahkan airnya sehingga Sasuke membayangkan bahwa dirinya hanya sebuah organisme kecil tak kasat mata yang hanyut dalam air bah yang lalu kemudian membuatnya tewas. Dia ingin mati. Benar-benar ingin mati.

Tapi perempuan dalam pelukannya ini tak mengizinkannya.

'Kau kira orang yang tidak waras sepertimu bisa mendapatkan wanita sempurna seperti dia. Bahkan kotoranpun tak akan mampu menyamaimu, bahkan derajatnya pun lebih tinggi darimu.'

Sunrise~ sunrise~

Suara mereka lalu berbaur. Tapi sedikit tersamarkan oleh suara derasnya hujan.

'Apa kau benar mencintainya? Bahkan aku meragukan otakmu itu bekerja dengan rasa cinta itu. Kau gila, tidak akan mungkin bisa menggunakan otak bodohmu itu,'

"Aku tidak bodoh... Kalian tidak nyata, kalian tidak nyata."

Akhirnya Sasuke bergumam penuh keresahan. Melawan mereka.

Looks like morning in your eyes ~

Bahkan suara nyanyian yang menenangkan ini. Sasuke lelah.

"Aku sakit... Aku hanya sakit..."

Sasuke menuntun bahu Hinata hingga mereka bisa bertatap mata. Dia melihat jemarinya menempel pada pipi Hinata. Lalu dia mengusir air mata Hinata, tapi percuma. Meski diusap berkali-kali, tapi air hujan tetap membuatnya basah. Namun yang membuat Sasuke lega, Hinata tidak lagi terisak. Hinata tampak sedang menanti kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, aku sangat menyukaimu. Tapi mereka... mereka..." dan tangis Sasuke pecah.

"Sunrise~ sunrise~ looks like morning in your eyes~"

Kelopak mata Sasuke melebar. Ini nyata. Ini nyata... Hinata sedang menyanyikan lagu itu.

"But the clocks held 9:15 for hours~"

Nyanyian itu pun berlanjut. Ke bait-bait yang tidak pernah Sasuke dengar. Tapi Sasuke senang. Poni basah Sasuke yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya kini disilak, jemari halus itu membawa rambut basahnya ke samping, menyangkut pada kuping. Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata tersenyum penuh keihklasan. 'Mereka' salah. Hinata suka padanya. Sasuke tahu itu.

"Aku juga suka padamu. Lebih dari yang kautahu." bisiknya pelan.

The end.

Terima kasih banyak buat narasumber UCHIHA_YUKINA

kenyazaki Andromeda_Arundhatia

Dan Akayuki Ai sang pemilik plot. Bantuan kalian sangat berarti. Love you guys so much.


End file.
